


睡遍山东

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

【内容不全 请移步LOFTER同ID】

何九华抓着他的手反问：“你怎么不哭啊？”

尚九熙的手顺着他衣服下摆往上摸，何九华这个月瘦的明显，肋骨的下缘都显出来了。尚九熙掐掐捏捏，思忖着慢慢说道：“其实台上的时候心里特别肃静。舞台效果是第一位的，私人情绪那得往后稍。而且当时挺好看的，我也没有啥特别激动到要哭的感觉。后来看见你掉眼泪了，那我更得绷住了。”

身子底下的地图隔着睡衣硌人，何九华不舒服地动了动身子，反而把自己送进尚九熙手里。身上的手逐渐有了目的，指腹围着乳尖打着圈，蹂躏着那一小块格外柔嫩的肌肤。

何九华舒服得眯起眼睛，伸手去拽尚九熙睡衣下摆：“下了台呢？”

“下了台你也没给我机会哭啊。”尚九熙瞅着他笑。何九华脸一红，下了台全是师兄弟和工作人员，庆功宴又喝了不少酒，终于回酒店两个人可以释放一下私人情绪了，何九华借着酒劲儿口口声声说要伺候角儿，硬是缠得尚九熙一宿没下床。

尚九熙俯下身蹭他鼻尖：“何九华，我特别高兴，真的。你跟我这么些年，我总算对得起你了。”

何九华觉得自己眼圈儿又发胀：“你是角儿，咱俩有今天是你走出来的。我不是开专场高兴，我是跟你高兴。”

唇边亲密的呼吸最终变成缠绵的吻，交缠着极尽温存。

尚九熙第二次被何九华用舌尖推出来的时候才发觉不对，直起身问他：“怎么了？”

何九华悬空了身子指指身后：“泰山……硌我后腰了。”

尚九熙嗤地一声笑了出来，从何九华身上下来把他扶起来：“哎呀来看看这齐鲁大地大好河山，你还不好享受。”

后襟一凉，尚九熙掀开他衣服看他硌了哪里，这一掀开忍不住叹气：“你也是能忍，这后腰上这么深一印儿多疼啊。”

干燥微热的掌心按揉着身后，何九华哼哼唧唧地由着他揉：“还行啊，没觉着咋疼。”

尚九熙啧啧道：“还不疼？这儿泰山一个印儿，”伸手换了个地方一按，“这儿国花魂一个印儿，这儿是沂蒙山，这儿还一孔子塑像……”

何九华弯着身子，呼吸逐渐乱了起来。尚九熙带着薄茧的指腹微微用力揉散身上痛痒的地方，却带来完全不同的触觉，身上的肌肤被他毫无章法地一块一块地贴合，让他觉得尚九熙是在重新塑造自己的形状，自己是上帝手中即将被赋予生命的人类，而尚九熙就是自己的神明。

何九华忽然喊了一声：“九熙……”

“嗯？”尚九熙往下褪着何九华的裤子，看他下面有没有被硌到，“还哪儿疼？”

哪儿也不疼。何九华没动，只是又喊了一声：“文博儿。”

尚九熙听懂了。勾着何九华睡裤的手往下一送，圆翘饱满的臀就露出来，尚九熙一手圈着何九华的腰，低头在那指印未消的臀上重重亲了一口：“宝贝儿真乖。”

何九华身子一软趴了下去，左手按在德州世纪风和济南泉标之间，右手越过青州古城按在了莱州湾里。低下头就是偌大的山东半岛，何九华与滨州唐赛儿雕像看了个脸对脸。

……这感觉太奇怪了。何九华转脸想让尚九熙换到卧室里去，可是尚九熙带着润滑的手已经伸进他的身体里，准确地擦按过他要命的一点，何九华瞬间发出了甜腻的低叫声。

放松身体配合尚九熙耐心的扩张，何九华艰难地控制自己的呻吟声，奈何尚九熙太熟悉他的身体，圈着他腰的手已经拿下来把柔软的囊袋托在手中，中指时轻时重地点按在会阴上，身体上泛起酸涨的涟漪。

何九华低低喘了两口气，放弃了换个地方的想法，右手抬起来拄在天沐温泉一带的空地上，想要把这张碍事的地图从自己身子底下拿开。

尚九熙突然弯身下来，对着他的耳朵吹了口气。何九华身子一抖，回过眼来瞪他。

何九华被吹了耳朵的样子像只机敏的耳廓狐。尚九熙笑着翻身上了沙发，从背后贴近何九华，扶着滚烫的欲望在他身后上下挑拨，划过湿软的穴口又溜过去，激得何九华一阵阵地起鸡皮疙瘩。

“尚九熙你赶紧的……你这儿玩什么三过家门…嗯…”

火热的肉棒破开入口长驱直入，熟悉的触感让何九华觉得刺激又放松。尚九熙在背后揽着他的腰不让他太费力，嘴上笑何九华的破包袱：“三过家门？大禹三过家门而不日，那是他家家门太紧进不去。不像我哥，啊，外松内紧，放我进去不说，还能不让我出去。”

何九华一耸身子，屁股撞在尚九熙的胯上：“这叫、这叫关门打狗……”

尚九熙俯下身咬他后脊梁：“我是小狗，你是什么？”

狗日的。一句荤话在两个人心里一起转了个个儿，谁都说不出口，可下面交合的动作却越发的肆无忌惮，尚九熙沉着身子，整根儿退出到只剩头部，再故意摩擦着何九华最敏感的一点狠狠送进去，操到深处还捞着何九华的腰在里面打转儿，磨得何九华渐渐撑不住身体，一点点伏在了身下地图上。

尚九熙找到了新玩具一般，从何九华肩上越过去，看那张花样过于详尽的旅游地图。何九华的脸抵在黄河口景区那一片浮雕刺绣上，身子底下被硌得难受，撑着又要起来。

尚九熙伸手护住他前胸，却不肯抱他起来，指缝间一个金属的凸起抵着何九华敏感的乳尖，扎得他一下一下地瑟缩。尚九熙的笑声从背后越过来：“哥你知道顶着你奶头的是什么吗？这是临沂山高水长雕塑。这个山、高啊，这个水……”

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”何九华回手就去挠他，“你把这东西给我拿下去！”

尚九熙才不放过他：“我正要给你看这山东地图呢，咱得在山东演好几场，怎么能不认识路呢？是不是何老师？”

尚九熙叫他何老师就是没憋好屁，何九华早在几年的朝夕相处里深刻认识到了这一点。两处折磨总得先解决一个，何九华低低地喘着粗气，在尚九熙抽插的节奏里迎合，等他肆虐的肉棒整个儿送进自己身体里的瞬间，猛地缩紧了自己。

柔嫩的推挤着的肠壁猛地绞紧了敏感的性器，尚九熙真的叫他夹了一个哆嗦，却没射，喘了口气，不轻不重地一巴掌甩在他屁股上：“怎么这么馋呢你？”

何九华被他一掌打得发出又羞又爽的呻吟，一只手攥紧了身子底下的地图，厚实的苎麻面料在他掌心皱成一团。

尚九熙身上的动作加快，提腰摆胯一下比一下狠地肏进他身体里，又伸出一根手指钻进何九华握紧的拳头里，去解救他掌心的地图：“哥，你知道你攥得是哪儿吗？是威海。咱双十二要去威海，在那儿开专场……咱还得演三个节目、返场、你还得陪我唱歌。你到时候还得给大伙儿再哭一个，哭得好了，诶全场给你喝彩啊……”

何九华气急败坏的声音里带了哭腔：“尚九熙你是人吗！”

嘴上强烈抗议，手上却真的松开了那一小片布料，转而握住了尚九熙的手。

尚九熙感觉到何九华后穴颤抖着微微收缩，知道他要到了，故意放慢了速度只埋了半截在里面打转，不上不下地吊着他，又带着他的手往地图上摸：“摸见这个了吗？潍坊鸢标雕塑。咱十四号过去，还是专场。尚九熙、何九华相声专场。”

两只交叠的手就垫在何九华胸口，比起指尖上那个小小的金属雕塑，右肩上的烟台山灯塔存在感更强地抵着他，可是何九华全副的心神都随着尚九熙落在了两人交叠的指尖。

身子底下的地图仿佛真的铺展成山高海阔江山万里，又把何九华笼罩在巨大的三层剧场之中，无数璀璨的手机灯摇摆着发出执着的光芒，汇成光的河星的海，他是溺水的人，在这波涛中浮浮沉沉，不知今夕何夕。

而这样的路，他们还有机会再往下走。

何九华觉得自己喉咙发紧，身后的人终于把他搂起来抱在怀里，瞬间的深入让何九华又低低地呜咽出声。尚九熙从背后凑近他耳边，诱哄他：“哥，你亲亲我。你转过来亲亲我。”

何九华拧了身子去勾尚九熙的脖子，急迫地虔诚地吻着这个让自己依赖和信任的人。尚九熙的手稳稳地扶着他，在何九华毫无保留地献上自己的时候，完全地接纳了他。

急匆匆到了出门赶场的时间，何九华拽着门框不肯出门。

“时间不赶趟儿了今儿还有演出呢，咱快走。”

“不行尚九熙，你把那地图给我拿下来！”

尚九熙带着笑拖着何九华出门：“我觉得挂书房挺好看的。我早上起来熨过！”

“——尚九熙！”


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
